Naruto God of shinobi
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: I'm going to make this short Naruto is being chased by nin and unlocks a doujutsu so powerful it rivals the rennegan of Haguromo. God like Naruto and Naruto parings the only reason I added Sakura and Hinata is for two reasons the rebuild of Uzumaki and maybe fix the banshee I am sorry in the anime sakuras banshee voice made me mad please leave nice reviews no flaming
1. Birth of a God through pain and training

It was a beautiful day in Konoha everyone was happily walking the streets when suddenly a masked man appeared and summoned the kyuubi into the village causing mayhem but I am getting ahead of myself this isn't a story about the mayhem caused by the kyuubi it's a story about her partner who ends up as her jailer and is tortured because of it so let's skip to where Naruto is five years old for sanity reasons as I don't want this chapter to be too long as I have a way to show that this godlike Naruto will earn fear and respect. Naruto was walking home after he finished eating at ichiraku ramen when he ran into a drunken shinobi and had to run as the nin pulled out a kunai and as soon as he did he gained followers as everyone saw the "Demon".

"What did I ever do to you?" Asked Naruto as he ran for his life.

"You killed our family's you stupid demon now it's time to die" said a chunnin.

Naruto ended in up taking a wrong turn and ending up at a dead end.

"We have you now demon brat now it's tim to die" said another chunnin before they started to beat little Naruto to death using stones kunai and two by fours when one chunnin when to stab Naruto in the heart something awakened in Naruto that has never been seen before Naruto's eyes suddenly changed his iris was still sky blue but now had three tomoe and resembled the Uchihas sharringan but just blue instead of red and he started running through hand signs faster then the nin could keep track before he started calling out a jutsu. "Golden fire style: fireball jutsu" he shouted before spewing out a massive golden fireball reducing mob down to nothing but ash as the fire was so hot it matched the sun in heat before the fireball disappeared and Naruto passed out the Third Hokage saw this and sent his personal Anbu to bring little Naruto to the hospital and wait there for him to arrive.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto awoke by a massive cage while floating on sewer water Naruto looks at the water and sees his eyes were different then before as they had three tomoe in each. After Naruto got over the change in his eyes he looked at the cage. "Where am I?" Asked Naruto.

 **"You were almost killed Naruto-kun I started to heal you but you unlocked a doujutsu that my father the sage of the six paths said would only show up when the world needed a hero I just didn't think it would be so soon. He called it the Master sharringan when in its final stage but in its current stage it's known as the blue death and said it has three stages but don't worry unlike the Uchihas eyes it would never make you blind you have the stage that can copy any jutsu and also copy bloodlines it also allows you all the abilities of any doujutsu you see in action including the rennegan as well as the ability to tell the truth from a lie and the second stage it has the abilities of all the mangekyo sharringan it's final stage literally will allow you to become immortal and it can be passed down to your offspring but other then that you basically govern life and death hence the name the Blue Death Sharringan or BDS for short" said a feminine voice. "And by the way you can call me Kurama and yes I'm the Kyuubi also don't worry I won't harm you or your village I was being controlled when I attacked the village and I regret it your father sealed me in you so yes we are in your mind and I want to be your partner so please if you could please release the seal and numb fists with me" said Kurama.**

"Ok I can tell everything you said was true so I will trust you" said Naruto as he undid the seal on the kyuubi who then bumped fists with Naruto and started a chakra tug of war which was one sided as Kurama didn't even try. Afterwords Naruto was engulfed in a golden chakra cloak with nine megatama around his collar and nine tomoe on his back with an uzumaki swirl at the bottom of that floating over his head were nine truth seeking balls (basically his six paths chakra cloak) and his BDS Active before he deactivated his chakra cloak with help from Kurama who then instructed him to try to stop the chakra flow to his eyes to hide his sharringan.

 **"Naruto you are in the hospital and the Hokag is by your side time for you to wake up but don't worry just think what you want to say to me and I will be able to hear you and only you can hear me unless you give me control over your body" said Kurama.**

"Ok Kurama-chan I will talk to you later" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and concentrated on exiting his mind and waking up and within three minutes he opened his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room and the Hokage was sleeping and Naruto got an idea for a prank when he sat up and put his hand on the Hokages shoulder instantly waking him up.

"Naruto I am so glad you are up" said the Third Hokage.

Naruto then looked at the aged Hokage and smiled. "I have something important to tell you" said Naruto as he then explained how he and the Kyuubi are now Partners and that he has a sharringan that the sage of the six paths said would appear only when the world needed his powers again before closing his eyes and channeling chakra to them before opening his eyes revealing the Blue Death Sharringan making the old man smile that the sage of the six paths gave Naruto a birthday gift in one way or another but sad that he had a bloodline of his very own as if Danzo got word of this he would try to take Naruto and his eyes for himself.

"Well I'm glad your ok Naruto" said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Naruto said while he got dressed before hearing Kurama talk. "Hokage-sama do you have anywhere private that Kurama can train me as to prepare me for the academy and have me up to date on everything?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from the Hokage before being led to the Namekaze estate. "Wait isn't this my fathers?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes and since you know the truth I figure you can live here now seeing as he made it so only those with Namekaze or Uzumaki blood can enter so go ahead" said Sarutobi before being tackled by Naruto who wrapped him in a hug before the hit the ground.

"Thank you Jiji. This means the world to me" said Naruto. "Kurama said to keep me being a Namekaze a secret until I go to the academy as she will make sure I am able to master all of my fathers Jutsu to new levels oh she said she checked my DNA to see what my chakra affinities are and I have strong affinities to all the elements sub elements and yin and yang style chakra so she will train me in all of that and fuinjutau until I master everything" said Naruto before he entered leaving Sarutobi with a note that he wrote on the way to the estate which read.

Hokage-sama when I enter the academy and graduate Kurama said to put me on a team with Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno as Kurama wants them to be my mates as Sasuke will be arrogant as he was given everything but also to help them in the Ninja world she also said that I may need to travel the world before so to send Kakashi Hatake and Yamato as my body guards but make this a SSS-rank mission for them as it is of the utmost importance and also no one else is to know destroy this note after you read this your adopted grandson Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze

The old Hokage smiled before tossing up the note and setting it on fire with a small katon jutsu before he called Kakashi and Yamato out. "I Have a SSS-rank mission for the both of you" said the Third Hokage. "Anytime young Naruto wants to go out of the village to train and learn new jutsu you are to protect him and make sure nothing bad happens to him or I will personally kill you and this is a three year Mission so stand here and wait for young Naruto's orders" finished Sarutobi causing the two Anbu to sweat drop and nod before standing guard at the entrance to the Namekaze compound. Kakashi then started to wonder why this mission was a SSS-RANK mission as all they were doing was bent a body guard for a kid.

As soon as Naruto entered the building he saw a large hallway which had rooms on each side and the first room on his right was his fathers jutsu Library which held all his fathers fuinjutsu and other jutsu which Naruto went through one of the fuinjutsu scrolls Naruto looked at read time space jutsu as soon as Naruto read that he opened the scroll and found that his father was planning on making it so he didn't need to have a place marked to flash there but just think of the spot and found an uzumaki seal that if used on the body of the user could allow him or her to flash himself, others or objects to which Naruto saw endless possibilities and began studying fuinjutsu to which he found it surprisingly easy to understand to which Krama told him was because he was an Uzumaki and Naruto kept studying for three days n which he got through advanced level seals and was starting to get the handle of master level seals at the moment he was working with a level 8 seal which would help remove any other seal without damaging the item or person the seal was on his seal was almost complete when he needed to stretch and Kurama gave him drills and he ended up running around his dad's underground training field over 9000 times which he though was easy and chalked it up to running from the villagers after that he started doing 100 push-ups then 100 crunches followed by walking up trees then walking on water to help with chakra control. By the end of the first month Naruto had mastered tree climbing and water walking as well as got up to doing over 9000 laps, push-ups and crunches and had started his elemental and sub elemental training which Naruto found easy as he had the Kyuubi's help after he had started getting fire and wood style down he went outside and saw Yamato and Kakashi sitting there waiting. "Yo taicho 1 & 2 I need to leave the village for a month I have trained in every jutsu in this village now I need to study other villages as well as I have mastered my fathers two jutsu to new levels" said Naruto as he put one hand out and created a resengan in said hand earning wide eyed looks from Kakashi and Yamato before Naruto started adding wind chakra to the resengan giving it shrunken like blades out the sides and having a high pitched sound come from it Kakashi then took out a note book and started to write down notes on the jutsu but not before asking it's name to which Naruto smiled. "Simple this little devastating beauty is an S-rank jutsu known as Wind style resenshuriken" he said. "Hey Kakashi can you and Yamato create a solid clone fore me to test this jutsu with oh and get the Hokage here on the double" said Naruto earning a nod from the two Anbu before they created shadow clones and retrieved the Hokage. "Now I'm going to do something to make this a SSS-RANK jutsu" he said before Creating ten shadow clones with no hand signs and having them create the same resenshuriken before adding other elements and sub elements into it. "Elemental wind style planetary resenshuriken barrage" he said as the shadow clones of Yamato and Kakashi started running away far enough to not do damage to the village before they were impacted by the multiple elemental resenshuriken leaving a huge crater and the clones then proofed giving Kakashi and Yamato the memories to which they responded by passing out with wide eyes that looked like a pair of binoculars and stunning the Hokage at their reaction. Five minutes passed before Kakashi and Yamato woke up and when they did they screamed in pain like they had just received a beating Jiraiya would have been scared of, their screams were heard across the elemental nations and everyone that heard felt their pain including the self proclaimed super perv.

"Hokage-sama that jutsu that you just witnessed was beyond a triple s rank it was bordering God level or as I would rate it SSSS-ranked as nothing would kill more nin then that jutsu it attacks on a molecular scale as well as any element added does its type of elemental damage so anyone hit is good as dead" said both Kakashi and Yamato. The Hokage then started taking notes and put it in the forbidden scroll as only Naruto could use it without dying Naruto then flashed behind Sarutobi so fast that his image of where he was last was there five seconds after.

"How was that for out doing my dad lord Hokage" said Naruto making the old man jump five feet before calming down.

"Naruto I think this makes you the fastest and strongest man in history" said Haruzen before thinking. "Do you have any requests lord Namekaze?" he asked.

"Now that you ask can you make Hinata, and Sakura ninja and put them on my team I have a mission in mind that may get you your retirement" he said peaking Sarutobi's interest. "I will go get Tsunade along side Jiraiya and bring them along to get training also Danzo and Mizuki work for Orrochimaru" Naruto finished shocking everyone there.

"What makes you say this?" Asked The third Hokage.

"Well think about it Danzo is a power hungry old war hawk and Mizuki acts weird every now and then oh and I will deal with Mizuki myself" said Naruto earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"That brings me to the next question how many jutsu do you know?" Asked the Hokage.

"Well at this point well over 9000 different jutsu that includes the elemental jutsu and Fuinjutsu I am now at master level Fuinjutsu" said Naruto as he scratched his head earning a look of shock from Kakashi as he knows over 1000 jutsu but Naruto wasn't even 10 yet and he mastered over 9000. Naruto then flashed his sharringan and smiled. "Well Kakashi-sensei I guess I'm the jutsu master now" he said before flashing to the playground where he noticed Hinata getting bullied. "Leave her alone" said Naruto the bullies just looked at him and laughed. "Don't pick on others because of their looks or because of a clan" said Naruto before crossing his fingers. "Multi shadow clone Jutsu" said Naruto before he had the clones flash around the bullies while he grabbed Hinata and flashed onto a tree. "Are you okay?" Asked Naruto to which she only nodded before putting her head into his chest. After the bullies passed out from dizziness Naruto brought Hinata down to ground level where he was confronted by Ko Hyuuga.

"Get away from Lady Hinata you demon" said Ko who was just ignored by Naruto which pissed Ko off to no end.

Ko then charged at Naruto still not getting a reaction. "Your done" Ko said as he tried to strike Naruto with the gentle fist only for him to faze right through Naruto and Naruto to appear right behind him.

"Too slow and the eight trigrams sixty for palms or any jutsu will not work on me as I am the son of Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the owner of the one and only Blue Death Sharringan" said Naruto as he flashed his Sharringan causing Ko to freeze.

"Those eyes they are not the Sharringan they are obviously demon eyes" said Ko with a smirk.

"Really could demon eyes do this. " **Tsukuyomi** " said Naruto as he put Ko in a genjutsu before releasing it causing Ko to collapse on the ground.

"I am sorry Yondiame I didn't mean to attack your son….." Said Ko before he Passed out Naruto then Picked up Ko using a shadow clone and carried Hinata to the Hyuuga compound bridal style where he was stopped by the guards.

"Put Lady Hinata down immediately or else" said guard one.

"Or what end up like Ko here who had to see what his Hokage gave up to protect his village through an Uchiha level genjutsu now if I were you I'd let me take her to her room as she had a rough day no thanks to the bullies in this village I protected her and she needs rest so let me by" said Naruto as they opened the gates but kept their eyes on him before Naruto smiled as he saw Hiashi who was more then Pissed to see the "demon" holding his daughter.

"Put my daughter down demon or die" said Hiashi as he got into the gentle fist stance only to see Naruto close his eyes and Hinata to look at him curiously before he opened them again revealing the blue death Sharringan a third time in that day before smiling. "I will be nice to my fathers teammate from his genin days. " **Tsukuyomi** " said Naruto as he showed Hiashi the day he was born to when his parents said their goodbyes before sealing the nine tailed beast in him. "See Hiashi I am no demon but the Hero" said Naruto as Hiashi then dropped his gentle fist stance and bowed and asked for forgiveness before one of the elders walked up.

"What is a demon doing holding our main branch heiress?" Asked the elder.

"He is no demon elder he is the Yondiame's son and the only thing keeping the kyuubi at bay and he saved my daughter from a group of kids with kunai" said Hiashi before Naruto flashed behind the elder.

"What can't stand the fact that you can't see the truth even with your supposed all seeing eyes just so you know my blue death Sharringan are the true all seeing eyes Naruto then walked to Hinatas room before putting Hinata on her bed and giving her a Kiss. "Sleep well my sweet love" said Naruto before he flashed back to the elder who was still trying to get past the fact that Naruto was faster then the Yondiame before Naruto patted him on the back. "Don't worry you will get over it" said Naruto as he started to walk away. "Oh and don't even try to put the caged bird seal on Hinata or I will kill all the elders in your clan I have already put seals in her room and on her that will protect her or let me know when she's in danger so if I find out your about to put the seal on her you will be the first to die as Uzumaki are known for their Knowledge of seals and I am already a seal master beyond Jiraiya and have found a way to rid the world of the caged bird seal without harming the person it was on. Oh one more thing I will be marrying Hinata as was Hiashis promise to my dad" he finished before flashing out of the compound and appearing in the Raikages office scaring him to hell and back.

"Who are you, how did you get past my gates and where did you come from?" Asked Z.

"I will answer in order My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze, I just used an even faster version of my fathers flying raijin jutsu and it don't require seals I got here by accident as I was thinking of the Raikages office and here I am and I'm from Konoha. Before you ask I am not a spy I was just testing my jutsu as I wanted to see how fast I am and really I forgot that if I think of the location I end up there besides I am only six years old" said Naruto.

The Raikage then thought for a second before getting curious at how long ago he thought of his office. "How long ago did you think of my office just so I know?" Asked Z.

"Well just a fraction of a second before I appeared here" said Naruto earning a jaw drop before another question popped up in the Raikages head.

"Wait you said your only 6 years old are you even a ninja yet?" Asked Z.

"No not officially as I haven't even been to the academy yet but once I turn 12 I will be the strongest, fastest and most intelligent genin in the elemental nations" said Naruto. Z then wondered how he would be the strongest.

"And how prey tell are you going to be the strongest?" Z asked.

Naruto then activated his BDS then smiled. "My Blue Death Sharringan and the fact that I am working out every day oh and before you ask when I say most intelligent well my IQ according to Kurama or as you know her the Kyuubi she will be teaching me everything she knows I already mastered fuinjutsu, every ninjutsu including all the elements and sub elements, and Taijutsu, she says that all I have left is yin yang to Master before I turn twelve but also asks that when I do grad to put me in the bingo book as a SSS-RANK shinobi with the title God raijin and the words avoid at all costs as she don't want people to die needlessly as it is pointless to kill for no reason or to have people try to harm you when they would just die anyway" said Naruto.

"I can do Lord Namekaze any other requests?" Asks Z.

"Can you sign a treaty with Konoha please?" Naruto asks.

"Of course" said Z as he pulled out his treaty scroll and signing his villages name before handing it to Naruto. "Just get your Hokage to sign this and we will support you whenever you need" said Z earning a nod from Naruto before he flashed out and into the Hokages tower.

"Lord Third here you go a treaty with the Third Raikage" said Naruto as he handed the scroll earning a look of shock to the point that the sandiame's pipe falls out of his mouth and on to the floor.

"How did you get this Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

Naruto started to scratch his head sheepishly. "Well I started to wonder what the Raikages office looked like and there I was and I scared him before telling him a little bit about myself oh and in six years I will be in the bingo book as a SSS-RANK nin to avoid at all costs" said Naruto.

The third Hokage just smiled and took the scroll before signing it and sending it back to the Raikage and also getting back to his paperwork. "Just a though Hokage-sama why not use Shadow clones to do the paperwork for you as you could sign twice the amount of papers notice more of the stuff going around and also sit back without the hassle" said Naruto as Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a log with instructions that read.

If someone says gives you advice that was so obvious that it makes you look real stupid hit head here.

The Hokage began hitting his head on the log before creating six shadow clones to do the Paperwork while he sat back and relaxed for the first time in his life.

Naruto then proceeded to flash to all the Kages offices (minus Kiri as the Mizukage was an ass and everyone knew that) and said that he had the secret to defeating paperwork getting their attention immediately before telling them the secret was solid clones ending up with them all taking out logs and hitting their heads with it earning more peace treaty's as any village that shares a secret like that deserves peace as they said then he found Jiraiya."hey Percy sage" said Naruto in a girls voice as he had used the sexy jutsu to get Jiraiya's attention before returning to his normal self.

"Who are you Gaki?" Asked Jiraiya.

Naruto then smiled as he showed his sharringan. " **Tsukuyomi** " said Naruto showing Jiraiya who Naruto's parents were making the toad sage cry.

"I am so sorry for not being there Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about it we will have a mission soon and it's to get Tsunade to take her spot as Hokage.

"Good luck Gaki she won't do it" said Jiraiya.

Naruto then grabbed Jiraiya's hand and they flashed right beside Tsunade.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here and who's the Gaki?" Asked Taunade.

"Your godson" said Jiraiya.

"Can't be he died with his parents" said Taunade.

"I will prove it Tsunade let's fight if I win you come back and be the fifth Hokage as well as admit I'm my dads son" said Naruto before walking to the street. "Unless you too old to fight and are too weak to face a six year old who challenges you" he taunted causing a tick mark to appear on Tsunade's head.

"You will pay for that Gaki and I will only need one finger to beat you" she said befor Naruto laughed.

"I could take on Kages and you think you think one finger could beat me" laughed Naruto pisssing off Tsunade to a new level when she ran at him only to faze through him and hit the ground splitting the ground for two miles. "It's a good thing your too slow as that would have hurt before he decided to use his fathers move the resengan making Tsunade's eyes open wide.

"You taught this pre-Gaki the resengan?" Asked Tsunade.

"Actually Kurama or as you know her the Kyuubi helped me also I am a perfect jinchuriki" said Naruto as he activated his six paths chakra mode earning jaw drops from the sannin as they felt as if they were looking at the sage of the six paths himself with his BDS activated before returning to his normal state and also using he shadow clone jutsu and his elemental resenshuriken barrage just to show his power before absorbing the chakra he used and despelling his clone.

"Well Gaki looks like you're a one man army" said Jiraiya before Naruto pulled out all the treaty scrolls. "Are those what I think they are?" He asked.

"Yup treaties from almost every village the leaf is now allies with Every village but Kiri, I still don't trust the tsuchikage as he tried to kill me for telling him how to get rid of paperwork which is shadow clones or any solid clone really" said Naruto.

Jiraiya was shocked this pre-Gaki had created peace with only himself and he thought of shadow clones to defeat a Kages greatest enemy.

Naruto then noticed a guy trying to steal a purse as such flashed and used one of Kakshis signature jutsu on him. _"Hidden leaf secret finger jutsu raiton edition: One thousand years of electric death"_ whispered Naruto as he stabbed the theif in the ass sending him flying with electricity flying out of his ass making him look like a firework getting both sannin to grab their asses hoping they never piss Naruto off.


	2. Team placement dates and the wave

**Time skip academy graduation morning**

It had been six years since Naruto started training and he now literally looked like a carbon copy of his father. Naruto got out of bed and realized that his graduation test was today he remembered the training he did to perfect his jutsu and working on anything he needed in order to unlock his mangekyo when Kurama reminded him for the hundredth time that he needed to lose something precious to him when Naruto thought he didn't need that yet. Naruto then started walking to the academy before realizing he was going to be late so he flashed to ichiraku to grab a bite to eat as soon as he got his ramen he put the money down and flashed to the academy where everyone was shocked thinking they were looking at a ghost before going back to their talking when Iruka walked in. "Okay everyone time to settle down" Iruka said only to be ignored by the class until the class was silenced by Kage level KI.

 _"Maybe I should try that sometime"_ thought Iruka before starting his speech. "Now today is the day you graduate and become genin of the village hidden in the leaves but first you have to pass the tests" said as he had Mizuki hand out the test before he said start. "Your first test is a written test you may begin now" said Iruka before everyone started writing and within two minutes Naruto put his paper down and relaxed for a bit before Iruka told everyone to put down their papers and head outside for the Taijutsu match. As everyone arrived in the academy training ground Iruka saw a note from Naruto.

 _Mizuki placed a genjutsu on my test but I plan to expose him so don worry he will get what's coming meet me in the forest tonight and alert everyone that I stole the scroll of sealing but only you are to meet me in the forest just past the east gate. Your student Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze_

Outside Naruto waited outside the sparing ring when Iruka walked up. "For the first match of our sparing I have a special match that was requested by Naruto. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha step in to the ring" said Iruka as Sasuke and Naruto entered the ring.

Naruto dropped into the gentle fist stance as to set Sasuke off before activating his BDS Catching Sasuke off guard before Iruka started the match. "Begin" said Iruka. Sasuke then charged at Naruto and tried punching Naruto only to faze through everyone saw multiple Naruto's meanwhile Naruto only smiled and flashed around him (remember Ichigo vs byakuya when Ichigo was using his banking for the first time).

"Are you sure you can keep up with the real me" said Naruto only Sasuke to use his fireball jutsu to which Naruto smiled. "Resengan" said Naruto shocking everyone as they say a yellow flash and heard resengan before Sauske was sent spiralling across the arena before hitting the wall Naruto then looked at Iruka. "Look at the shuriken throwing area" said Naruto. Iruka then looked at the kunai throwing test area only to see 10/10 for kunai and 10/10 for shuriken and Naruto then crossed his fingers. "Multi shadow clone jutsu. Transformation" said Naruto as he created two thousand clones that then jumped on top of one another before transforming into a totem pole before Naruto substituted himself with the third Hokage who was reading his smut again until he noticed that he was out in the open. While in the Hokages office Naruto destroyed all the Hokages Icha icha books before substituting back. Once back Iruka just looked at Naruto and handed him a headband before Mizuki stopped him.

"He cheated Iruka" said Mizuki before Naruto just took the headband and flashed to the swings. Naruto then saw Mizuki show up. "You know there is a way to become a jonin but you have to steal the forbidden scroll without being caught and meet me in the forest outside the east gate tonight" said Mizuki before Naruto flashed home before getting ready for his b ranked mission. 8 hours later Naruto flashed to the forest where he was supposed to meet Mizuki when Iruka showed up.

"hey Iruka-sensei you made it" said Naruto as Mizuki showed up. "Hello Mizuki?-teme did you come for the scroll I didn't steal?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto have you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" Asked Mizuki.

"MIZUKI STOP" yelled Iruka.

"Let me gues is it because of the Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto shocking both Mizuki and Iruka that he knew. "Sorry your six years too late as me and Kurama are perfect partners" he finished as he entered six paths sage chakra mode with a smile.

"Not like you could stop me" said Mizuki as he ran at Naruto only to fall to the ground.

"Lets end the traitor as you don't deserve a second chance" said Naruto as he then created a resenshuriken in one hand before compressing it to the size of a ping pong ball and adding lava to it. "Wind and lava combination style mini resenshuriken" he said as he launched it at Mizukis heart killing him instantly as it entered his chest before detonating right next to his heart tearing it to shreds. Naruto then grabbed Iruka and the dead body and flashed to the Yamanaka house where Inoichi was eating dinner. "Inoichi-san can you read Mizukis dead body's mind and find out any info on why he betrayed the village and who he works for as well as any other info you can get from him"said Naruto as he put Mizukis body down before flashing to the Hokages office. "Hello Hokage-sama" said Naruto as he set Iruka on the ground.

"Congradulations Naruto on completing your first B rank mission as such here is your pay and if Inoichi finds that Mizuki was working with Orrochimaru or Danzo I will double your pay as it would increase the rank of your mission to an S rank" said Sarutobi as Iruka stood there in shock.

"L-Lord H-Hokage that jutsu Naruto used to only destroy Mizukis heart what rank was it?" Asked Iruka.

"Well Iruka to tell the truth it was a SS-ranked Jutsu and it was of Naruto's creation" said the Hokage.

"Naruto created a jutsu that powerful and you are just going to sit there and not write it down?" Asked Iruka.

"I did long ago when he first showed me the SSS-ranked version of it" said Sarutobi.

Naruto then walked out of the Hokages office but instead of walking downstairs he flashed to his bedroom in his parents place where he wanted to rest for a couple hours before he headed to the academy for team placement.

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up at eight and got ready then flashed to the academy where he took his seat. Iruka walked in slowly as he was still dealing with a slight head rush from flashing to two different locations within seconds of one another before an Anbu with a dog mask appeared and gave him a letter before just deciding to stick around to see how he handles everything. "Ok class team placements are as follows" said Iruka. (Let's skip to team seven) "Team 7 is Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno your senses is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrame your sensei is Kurenai. team nine is still in circulation so team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka. "You will meet your sensei's after lunch have a good day class" finished Iruka as he started to walk out.

Naruto then looked to his teammates who were just sitting there talking to each other. "Hello Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan how about we go get something to eat?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from both (Hinata is not as Shy as she has seen Naruto almost everyday and he has protected her from even her father when he went overboard with training and Sakura is just sucking it up she still has a crush on Sasuke but she is doing this for her team that and she don't hate Naruto). Naruto then walked up to them and grabbed their hand before flashing them to Ichiraku ramen earning a sigh from Sakura and a giggle from Hinata they all sat down on one of the stools Teuchi walked up to the counter.

"Well if it ain't my best customer and it looks like he's brought two girlfriends with him this time" said Teuchi earning a blush from Naruto, Hinata and Sakura.

"It's not like that Teuchi I may like these two lots, but I'm not taking them on a date I am just treating them to a celebratory meal as we are now team 7" said Naruto as he continued blushing before he heard Kurama start laughing her but off in his head. _"Do you have anything better to do other then laugh at me?"_ Thought Naruto earning a No from Kurama.

 _"Naruto-kun Likes us?"_ The girls asked themselves shocked that Naruto outwardly admitted he liked them.

"I'm just bugging you Naruto what can I get the three of you?" Asked Teuchi.

"May not please have a vegetable ramen" said Sakura.

"May I please have a Miso Ramen" said Hinata.

"I will have a Miso ramen please" said Naruto.

"Two Miso Ramen and one Vegetable ramen coming up" said Teuchi.

Sakura looked at Naruto for a minute before she tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you really like both me and Hinata?" Asked Sakura making Naruto's face go redder then a tomato.

"Y-yes I do I kinda wish i was on a date with the both of you but I wouldn't force the two of you to date me" said Naruto.

Sakura thought for a second before an idea popped in her head and she grabbed Hinata and walked out of hearing range before starting to talk. "Hey Hinata do you think it would be worth it for us to date Naruto?" Asked Sakura earning a nod from Hinata.

"Yes I think it would as we would always be hy his side so technically we could count every mission as a date if we wanted" said Hinata. "Maybe we could even stay at his house one night" said Hinata.

Sakura blushed before coming up with another idea. "Let's stay at his house tonight so we can get to know him better" said Sakura earning a nod from Hinata before they headed back to Ichiraku ramen to eat before both of them kissed Naruto's cheeks startling him.

"What was that for?" Asked Naruto.

"To signify our first date Naruto-kun" said Sakura and Hinata in unison.

After five minutes they all finished eating and started walking to the Hyuuga compound. They were holding hands when Naruto looked at them. "Would you accept me no matter what?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course we would Naruto-kun why do you ask?" Asked Both girls in unison.

"Well because I have the Kyuubi sealed in me" said Naruto while looking down. "My father the Yondiame seals her in me" he finished.

"N-Naruto-kun we didn't know" said Hinata.

"Wait the Kyuubi is a girl?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea she is her name is Kurama and she trained me" said Naruto.

"Wow the most powerful demon trained you I kinda feel honoured to be your girlfriend" said the girls in unison.

"Well that and I have the Blue Death Sharringan" said Naruto showing the girls his sharringan just so they could trust him.

"your eyes look beautiful and deadly" said Sakura.

"Thank you" said Naruto before the two girls kissed him making him feel like he was in heaven before Hiashi showed up.

"Nice night isn't it Naruto-San" said Hiashi.

"yes it is Hiashi-sama" responded Naruto.

"Father I was just wondering if I could stay at Naruto's" said Hinata trying to make it a statement and not a question.

"Sure as long as Naruto doesn't do anything to harm you" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi-Sama I wouldn't dream of it" said Naruto.

"good then I will allow my daughter to stay as long as she wants" said Hiashi before being tackled in a hug by Hinata.

"good night Hiashi-sama" said Naruto before they all headed to Sakura's place.

As Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were walking they ran into Sasuke who just looked at them like he was looking for a rematch. "Naruto you just caught me by surprise when you knocked me out of the arena so I want a rematch right now" said the arrogant Uchiha.

Naruto just smiled. "Girls I will get my Shadow clone to take you to Sakura's house then after Sakura gets permission he will flash you into my new place which otherwise only I can enter" said Naruto as he created a shadow clone without handsigns.

"Those two must be really weak to need you to protect them" said Sasuke as he smirked.

Naruto then entered his six paths sage mode. "Insult me all you want Uchiha scum but never insult my girlfriends" said Naruto as he then held his hand out with five fingers pointed up. "Five pronged seal Uzumaki style chakra system seal" said Naruto as he disappeared and appeared in front of Sasuke with his fingers on his stomach completely sealing his chakra.

"what have you done you damn loser..." Said Sasuke as he passed out.

"you will not be able to use chakra for at least a month hopefully you learn your place in that time" said Naruto as he then recieved the memories of the clone showing the girls were in the Namekaze estate. "Well that didn't take long" said Naruto as he flashed into the compound where the girls greeted him with smiles.

"You didn't hurt him did you Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"No I didn't as I only sealed his chakra for one month just so he learns he's not almighty" said Naruto. "I would have just punched him in the gut but he insulted you so I decided to teach him a lesson" finished Naruto.

Naruto then showed the girls their room where then ended up complaining that they wanted to sleep with him Naruto sighed and agreed to allow them as long is it was just sleeping as this was their first night together.

Naruto then grabbed their hands before starting to walk to his room where he left them by the bed as for them to get ready before walking into the walk in closet where he found all of his parents clothing including a spare fourth Hokage cloak and pajamas belonged to his mother before grabbing two pairs of the Pajamas and handing them to the girls before walking back into the closet and trying for n his fathers Hokage outfit and putting his hand in the pocket finding a note and a seal when Naruto looked at the note it read.

 _Son if you are reading this then me and your mother have passed away during the Kyuubi attack. We are sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you but we thought you would be the only one to be able to harness its power also we hope that you are having a good life we want you to grow strong and be able to surpass me and protect the world. We love you son eat well and grow strong love your mom and dad._

 _P.S. This house and everything in it belong to you as you are the last Namekaze and the last Uzumaki we will meet one day._

After Naruto finished reading he started crying and his eyes started to feel like they were burning. _"Looks like that note pushed his emotions far enough to unlock his mangekyo I will have to let him know his new abilities govern life as he could bring the dead back but still can't kill with just his eyes unless using Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi"_ thought Kurama before clearing her throat. **"Umm Naruto-kun it seems you have unlocked your mangekyo Sharringan and well you can now fully revive the dead why don't you use it to revive your mom and dad"** said Kurama.

Naruto then smiled and ran through handsigns so fast it would make Kakashi's copy speed seem like a joke before calling out a jutsu no one has heard of before. **"God style: true resurrection jutsu"** called out Naruto as he slammed his hand into the ground causing two coffins to rise up from the ground. Two minutes later the coffins opened revealing Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Son is that you?" Asked Minato.

"Sochi?" Asked Kushina.

"Yes it is, Mom and Dad and before you ask I did revive you as you deserve a second chance and to meet my three girlfriends, mind you only two of them are around as the third you sealed into me" said Naruto before cutting chakra to his eyes returning them to normal.

"how did you revive us?" Asked Kushina.

"wait the Kyuubi is a girl?" Asked Minato earning a nod.

"Her name is Kurama and she's actually very nice she said she is sorry for what she did if it wasn't for that one masked Uchiha she would have left the village in peace as she doesn't usually get violent unless the one she loves is attacked, she did say however that the Uchiha had the same amount of power as Madara Uchiha" said Naruto earning a shocked look from his parents. Naruto then smiled before running up and hugging them. "I did it by means of my Blue Death Sharringan in its mangekyo stage which gives me the power to truly resurrect the dead so basically give them a second chance, so I guess you could say I'm a god" said Naruto.

"well son I am proud of you" said Minato before Naruto flashed to his girlfriends then flashed them back to the closet where they rubbed their eyes as Naruto just woke them up.

"w-wait is that Lord fourth, and Kushina aka the red death?" Asked Sakura and Hinata.

"Yes children we are" said both Minato and Kushina in unison.

"I am guessing you two are my sons girlfriends?" Asked Minato with a smile.

"Yes sir and we will protect him with our lives" said Sakura and Hinata in unison making Kushina cry tears of joy.

Naruto then sensed an evil chakra before activating his mangekyo Sharringan. "Girls stay here, dad come with me as only the yellow flash could keep up to me" said Naruto as he and his father flashed out of the compound to see nothing but Naruto saw something in the ground before flashing through handsigns. "Earth style: ultimate beheading jutsu" said Naruto as Zetsu's head popped out of the ground.

"how did you know he was there?" Asked Minato.

"Easy my eyes have the same abilities as the Sharringan, Byakugan, and some of the paths of the rennegan" said Naruto "sealing jutsu movement seal" said Naruto as he flashed to Zetsu and planted a hand on Zetsu sealing his ability to move.

"Well son I believe we caught a spy"said Minato as both Naruto and Minato put on the Hokage cloak.

The girls soon walked out and saw Naruto and Minato wearing the Hokage cloak. "Well don't they look like Twins?" Kushina said to the girls who just nodded before the girls grabbed Minato's hand and Naruto grabbed Zetsu before they all flashed to the Hokage office.

"Minato? Kushina? Naruto? Sakura? Hinata? What the hell is going on because first of all Minato and Kushina you both are supposed to be dead?" Asked Sarutobi as he was about to finish his paperwork for the day.

"well lord Hokage I revived them after unlocking my mangekyo Sharringan and being told about it by Kurama-chan and well I found this spy who was hiding in the ground and sealed his movements so he wouldn't get away" said Naruto before Sarutobi summoned Dragon.

"Dragon get Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko to get info then torture him and maybe dissect him" said Sarutobi.

"So Jiji are you going to return to retirement and let my dad take his place again?" Asked Naruto. "Oh that reminds me I found a way for you to meet Kurama-chan Jiji can you get your Anbu to leave for now and one second" said Naruto as he opened his mouth and let out a screech on such a frequency that only bats could hear it or who ever was listening in. "Sorry had to get rid of Danzo's spy seals he was listening in to everything so far and by the way if his ears are still bleeding when you see him it's just because I used a super high frequency screech that destroys spy seals as well as makes anyone listening bleed from the ears and go deaf for a few days but the seal was under your desk. Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto creating one clone who then was taken over by Kurama.

 **"Hello Lord Third it is nice to meet you on better terms I am sorry for what i did to the village when Thad blasted Uchiha took control of me as I had no control. But on to the matter at hand, Me, Sakura, Hinata and a few others are going to be Naruto's wives as there would otherwise be a CRA invoked by your damn villages civilian council as he is the strongest ninja ever. But I want to tell you that I am going to train Naruto, Sakura and Hinata to be the team to fear known as team death"** said Kurama earning a nod of approval.

Naruto then went through handsigns. "God style: Terror of Death Armor" said Naruto as he was covered in black and red Armor that had a black and red tail and shoulder pads(imagine the terror of death from Hack/g.u volume 1, 2, and 3) before dropping it as it was the first time he used it and wanted to test it out.

"Naruto your mission tomorrow is to escort Tazuna to the wave, for your team it shouldn't be a problem as you are a technical God but be careful none the less as it could get worse then c rank" said Sarutobi.

"Why are we jumping to c rank missions lord Hokage?" Asked Sakura.

"Because of Naruto here after that you will have a b rank mission that could turn s rank as you will be escorting a trader to the sand from the village hidden in the clouds and the reason it could turn s rank is you could run into Orrochimaru and if you do it's a kill on site order understood?" Asked Sarutobi earning a nod from team seven. "Then you will have two months to train or date which ever you decide. After that you are to train for the chunnin exams which will take four months so that way Kurama can get you ready for anything" finished Sarutobi.

"Hai Lord Hokage" said team seven in unison.

"Minato as of tomorrow we will meet with all of the village to reinstate you as the fourth Hokage" said Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Minato.

Naruto and the girls walked towards the Namekaze estate when Hiashi stopped them. "Naruto is it true that you revived your father?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hai. But how did you know" asked Naruto.

"Well truth be told I put a seal on him so that I know when he's in trouble which would fade after death but the seal has started to show up again" said Hiashi.

"So that was what that seal on his face was I thought it looked suspicious" said Naruto.

"yea well I'm glad my old teammate is back oh by the way I want you to promise me nothing will happen to my daughter" said Hiashi.

"I Promise on my Eyes that nothing will happen to your daughter" said Naruto as he activated his Mangekyo Sharringan.

"so your eyes have matured already Naruto-san I'm shocked it took Itachi twice as long to unlock his mind you he didn't have the physical trams you had to deal with" said Hiashi.

"My mangekyo Sharringan allows me to truly bring the dead back without restrictions so it's basically reversing to before their death and stopping them from dyeing" said Naruto as he flashed through handsigns. **"God style: true resurrection jutsu"** said Naruto as he repeated the steps he preformed to revive his parents but this time the coffin read Hyuuga Amy. As Hiashi read the name on the coffin he started to cry.

"why Naruto, why did you bring her back?" Asked a still crying Hiashi.

"because you two deserve a chance to be a family again and really she never got much time to raise her daughters" said Naruto as the coffin opened revealing Amy Hyuuga who soon opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Asked Amy.

"Well believe it or not my love you are back amount the living thanks to Minato's boy who also happens to be our daughters boyfriend and soon to be husband" said Hiashi.

"Yea about that because of the CRA Kurama-chan wants me to get multiple wives who love me for me so that the civilian council doesn't try to force me to marry random girls as I am a true shinobi no kami" said Naruto.

"Well don't worry about them the only reason they have that much power is because of Danzo but with you on our side we will get rid of them once with get rid of Danzo, Hamura, and their other civilian council member" said Hiashi. "The CRA was supposed to be the ninjas choice but because of them it's the civilians choice" said Hiashi.

"Honey is this who I think it is?" Said Amy who just clued in.

"Yes my love this is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze and the last time you seen him was the day after the fourth died him and Hinata are together and well he even revived his parents but he is the only one who has the Blue Death Sharringan as he is the next sage of the six paths but he only just unlocked his mangekyo" said Hiashi.

"Well thank you so much little Naruto. You take good care of my daughter or else" said Amy with a sickly sweet smile that would make Tsunade proud.

"Don't worry my parents are there to help as we all live at the Namekaze estates so far me, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Kurama-chan live together and Kurama is going to train her in more then just gentle fist so she can defend herself from more then what the gentle fist allows. By the way Hinata's Byakugan according to Kurama-chan hasn't been seen since her father the sage of the six paths" explained Naruto.

"wait who is this Kurama you speak of and how old is she?" Asked Amy.

"Well Kurama is the Kyuubi but when she attacked she was under the control of an Uchiha and would have just come for a visit to this village to eat some of the leafs one of a kind meals" said Naruto.

"Ok just make sure she don't harm my daughter" said Amy.

"she won't as she promised to protect me and all my mates and our kits for eternity if she has to" said Naruto before he flashed off leaving Hiashi with Amy.

 **"umm Naruto-Kun I forgot to mention that if they were to die they wouldn't be able to be revived as they are your lovers and your eye restricts you from bringing back lovers as it could cause certain issues like them being disfigured or age quicker but don't get mad at me as it was fathers idea to make the eye this way and that was probably because of he fact that they could still die of old age but you can't"** said Kurama while scratching her head sheepishly.

"well that kind of makes sense but still it makes me kind of sad" said Naruto.

Naruto continued to flash around town looking for something to do when he saw a chakra signature approaching town and this chakra signature matched that of Itachi Uchiha who's chakra was still lingering for two days after the Uchiha Massacre Naruto stopped in front of Itachi Uchiha who just smiled. "What are you doing here Itachi you are wanted dead or alive and really I don't care which" said Naruto. "Oh and don't lie as I will know" he finished.

"and how would you know if and when I lie?" Asked Itachi.

Naruto sent chakra to his eyes revealing his Blue Death Sharringan. "This is how Itachi-san and believe me you don't want me to be pissed off" responded Naruto.

"Where did you get those eyes and why haven't I heard of a blue Sharringan before?" Asked Itachi.

"Just so you know it's a one of a kind eye known as the blue death but the only reason I'm telling you is because you won't live through this encounter" said Naruto. **"God style: Terror of Death Armor Jutsu, God style: water prison battle arena"** said Naruto as his Armor appeared and a monster water dome surrounded them making it impossible for Itachi to escape. "Time for you to die Itachi. **God style: elemental planetary resenshuriken barrage"** said Naruto as he spammed different element resenshuriken with three minis surrounding them fly at Itachi at break neck speeds Itachi tried to dodge only to be hit by the magnet resenshuriken making him unable to move then be hit by the lava resenshuriken tearing him apart and burning him at the same time. By the time the assault ended all that was left of Itachi was a skeleton and his eyes which Naruto sealed away into a scroll for safe keeping.

Naruto walked back into the village and saw people looking at him with hate to which Naruto just smiled. "Hey I just rid the world of one of the village traitors so why are you looking st me like that?" Asked Naruto.

"because your a demon" said one villager.

"Oh so you do judge a scroll for the kunai that's sealed in it" retorted Naruto.

"what are you talking about" said another villager.

"I am no demon I am just the jailer for one and the demon inside me was sealed by your fourth Hokage my father" said Naruto.

"don't lie to us demon" said a third.

Naruto just sighed before activated his sharringan and putting them into a vision of their Yondiame sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto before wishing him a long happy life. "Why Yondiame why did you do it to your son?" Asked a villager before Minato showed up.

"because why would I put another persons kid in this situation if I couldn't do it to my son for one and for two he was the only one that could not only handle the chakra but tame the Kyuubi or as she is actually known Kurama" said Minato.

"Y-Yondiame H-how are you still alive?" Asked the first villager.

Minato smiled. "That you can thank my son for as he used his powers to truly bring me back" he said before he flashed away with Naruto.


	3. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
